


Memories of the Heart

by vanissimum



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Character, An alternate universe where BloodClan won, F/M, I call this AU Anastasia AU, I changed Rowanclaw's parents bc they didn't make sense, also cedarpaw/cedarheart is now ginger-brown instead of grey, but its not super edgy and xD like most of scourges oc kids, his canon parents are super old???, mostly because of obvious reasons, the "oc" is scourges son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanissimum/pseuds/vanissimum
Summary: Scourge, leader of BloodClan, kills Tigerstar. He gives the Clan cats three choices: leave, join, or die. ShadowClan, fearing for their fates, join BloodClan. The Clan's lose the battle, and flee from the Forest.Years pass, and the firest has now been turned into a city. BloodClan is once more starving, and Scourge has long since passed. His children, Bane and Spite, are the leaders of BloodClan.But a rumor has broken out among the streets: A child of Tigerstar is still alive, and is destined to bring ShadowClan back from it's dwindling survivors. Spite has ordered the capture and death of the child, but no one knows who it is.Meanwhile, a young she-cat named Tonya is doing her best to live another day, struggling to catch her prey. She has blurred dreams of screams, flames, and death. Tonya can only pray she can survive.





	Memories of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY I really wanna write this story! I can't guarentee that it won't jump around a little, though the only POV'S will be Tonya, Rowanclaw, and Bane. 
> 
> This is inspired by the Anastasia MUSICAL. As much as I love the movie, the musical shows the story so much better and I love it way more!
> 
> There are small differences, and I will add that Tadpole survived the initial flooding of the basement, but died later on in a BloodClan raid!

Rowanpaw could feel the tense air around him crackling. The coat of his mentor ( _ his father _ ) Jaggedtooth was ruffled against his own. The small black cat standing at the center of the Clans didn’t blink, raising his bloodied paw to swipe at it with his tongue.

 

At the very center of everything, Tigerstar, ShadowClan’s strong and powerful leader, lay a bloodied and gaunt corpse. His jaws were open in one final mix between an enraged snarl and a terrified cry of agony. His once flaming amber eyes were now dull and covered in a white fog. 

 

Tigerstar was  _ dead _ .

 

Realization came to the cats around Rowanpaw, but his paws were stuck to the ground beneath him. Caterwauls of panic and terror rung through Fourtree’s, and Jaggedtooth began to snarl at the cat before them. Rowanpaw flinched at the rumble, terrified eyes flying to watch his mentor, but Jaggedtooth did not move, for the same terror Rowanpaw felt was reflected in those amber eyes. Cat around him turned to flee, but Rowanpaw could not move.

 

“You see what happens to cats who defy BloodClan.” The icy voice of the small black cat- Scourge- caused Rowanpaw’s head to whip around. He sat calmly, tail lazily flicking as he flexed the claw that struck the death blow against his leader. “Your friend here thought he could control us. He was wrong.”

 

The ruffled flame colored coat of the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, seemed to frizz up even more. “We don’t want to control you,” He spoke, but his voice was weak and rasping with fear. “All we want is to lead our lives in peace.” He raised his head slightly, as if trying to stay strong for his clan, and Rowanpaw found himself transfixed. “We’re sorry Tigerstar brought you here with lies. Please feel free to hunt before you go home.”

 

The small black tom paused, and Rowanpaw felt the cat around him- the cats of  _ BloodClan _ , tense up at Firestar’s words. 

 

“Go home?” Scourge’s voice sounded disgusted, and it was full of disbelief. “We aren’t going anywhere, you forest fool. In the town where we come from, there are many, many cats, and live prey is scarce.” His tail whipped as he stood, fur spiked in rage. “Here in the forest, we won’t need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for our food.”

 

The cats were dead silent, panic and shock still crackling through the air. Rowanpaw allowed himself to swallow, but his throat was tight and dry. Scourge seemed to be watching each of the cats on Firestar’s side of the clearing. 

 

“We are taking over this territory now. I shall rule the forest and the town. You have three days to either leave, join, or meet my Clan in battle. I will await your decision on the dawn of the forth.”

 

Cats seemed to tense even more, but looks of disbelief, anger, and stubborn pride flashed in their gazes. Rowanpaw couldn’t understand it. If it were up to him, he’d give the cats what they wanted. He wanted to stay in his home as much as anyone else! _But…_ _If Scourge could do that to Tigerstar…_ Rowanpaw tried to swallow his panic once more. 

 

After his statement, Scourge turned and began to walk away. His cats followed behind him, and Rowanpaw noticed Darkstripe hesitating. The tom looked at Tigerstar’s corpse, fear glazing his eyes. He was very close to the dark tabby, one of his most loyal followers. But no one else cared for the tom. He seemed to decide to stay, however, suddenly uncomfortable of the cats surrounding him. Firestar and the other cats gawked at Scourge’s leave, and many ShadowClan cats murmured amongst themselves. Jaggedtooth seemed to be pondering something, and not too far away Russetfur, his mother, was staring at the direction BloodClan had left in. 

 

By the time Rowanpaw snapped out of his panic, the other cats had left the clearing. There were very few ShadowClan cats left, most having fled just after Tigerstar’s death. Jaggedtooth was nudging him, and wordlessly he followed his parents back to ShadowClan camp.

 

However, the closer they got to camp, the stronger the scent of BloodClan was. Rowanpaw felt the panic fill in him once more, but his parents were as stiff as the pine tree’s around them. Entering the camp, it looked nearly filled. Scourge stood on top of the Pine tree stump, almost a mockery of how ShadowClan’s leader would sit. BloodClan surrounded the ShadowClan cats who had fled back to camp. Rowanpaw faintly noticed the lack of Tawnypaw, Tigerstar’s daughter. Scourge’s eyes gleamed with interest, and they flicked towards Rowanpaw, Jaggedtooth, and Russetfur. His tail waved at their arrival, amused curiosity flashing across his face.

 

“I believe that is all of you then? ShadowClan… was it? I’ll ask you directly, then. Will you join me? Leave? Or will you foolishly fight for something you know you’ll lose. If you choose the last two, then I will make you leave this territory. ShadowClan’s land belongs to me now. I care not where you go afterwards.”

 

Jaggedtooth and Russetfur shared a look, and the ShadowClan cats began to murmur amongst themselves. Boulder was the first to move, fidgeting in place before raising to his paws. 

 

“I will rejoin BloodClan.”

 

Scourge watched silently, his blue gaze studying Boulder, before he nodded. Boulder’s fur relaxed, and the tom moved to stand beside two black-and-white toms. Their blue eyes shone with a hint of familiarity and welcoming.

 

As each cat talked amongst themselves, Rowanpaw brought his gaze back to his parents. They were staring at the ShadowClan cats, motionless. Finally, Jaggedtooth closed his eyes with exhaustion. 

 

“If you would have me, I would join BloodClan as well.” His mentor, his father, spoke with so much certainty, and Rowanpaw blinked in shock. Russetfur glanced at Jaggedtooth, before joining him. 

 

“I wish to return as well, Scourge.”

 

The small black cat smiled, and Rowanpaw’s fur spiked with fear at how cold it was. “Very well then.”

 

His parents did not move, glancing back at him. Rowanpaw vaguely noticed Cedarpaw, his brother, beside him. The dark ginger-brown coat of his sibling shivered, before it moved forward to join their parents. Rowanpaw stayed in his spot, stress causing his tail to flick back and forth.

 

More and more ShadowClan cats spoke up, wanting to join the cats who would clearly win the battle. Blackfoot’s ears were flat against his skull, and the tom rose to his paws and started towards the camp entrance. Tallpoppy watched with worried eyes, panic at her mates departure, but she stayed where she was. Rowanpaw spotted the betrayal in Blackfoot’s eyes, but the decision was clear. Rowanpaw swallowed once more, body trembling.

 

“I will join BloodClan.”

 

The day of Tigerstar’s death was the day of ShadowClan’s death. The Clan fell, many of its ranks joining BloodClan. The Clans of the Forest, without ShadowClan’s numbers, fell to the city rogues. Firestar, Blackfoot, Bramblepaw, and many others were slain in the battle. The forest cats fled, joining together as one forever, and made a home for themselves around Mothermouth. 

 

The dawn of a new era has arrived.


End file.
